The Once and Future Queen
by EllieBaby
Summary: Amidst the glorious tales of King Arthur an his Knights of the Round Table, of the fabled wizard Merlin, the powerful sorceress Morgana, it is perhaps easy to overlook another legendary figure and her role in the great saga of Albion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This my second story on fanfiction, so I'm not a complete novice, but I do have a lot farther to go! Just to say, this is just a prologue to the real story, which will be set in the time of the TV show, and the rest of the story will not be in the present tense, so if it annoys you, no need to worry! It will be a romance, with some (hopefully) humor, but the romance will not be Gwen Arthur, but Gwen/Lance, although this is not the main pair. I hope that you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the BBC production of Merlin, or any of the characters except Cassandra.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

It is one of those perfect summer days. The sun was a bright ball of fire in a sapphire blue sky, and amongst the colourful flowers in the green meadow, children were playing. In the background stands a city, with gleaming white walls, and flags that billow in the gentle breeze, she remembers. She can see it in her mind's eye; the group of small girls and boys, around the age of eight, although some are younger, and they are running full pelt across the grass, immersed in their game of catch. However, the boys are tiring of the game, and soon decide to end it in pursuit of a more adventurous type of fun.

Off they run, the girls left behind, apart from one girl with short black hair, who has her small dress hiked up around her knees to avoid tripping as she paces beside a boy with blond hair. This boy may not be the oldest, but there is a sense about him that he is used to orchestrating and overseeing everyone, even the older boys. Across fields they run, in their game, and far back, struggling to keep pace, there is a smaller girl, aged perhaps six, who is trying to catch up with the older children, and most especially the raven-haired girl and blond boy.

She is short, with a smudging of freckles across her nose, curly hair which is a rich chestnut colour, and as she runs she is shouting at the figures in the distance:

"Morey! Wait for me! Please!"

The older children run on, heedless of her cries, and at last, having fallen over so much that her hands and knees are scraped, her dress ripped and her shoes muddy, she dejectedly gives up and turns back towards the other girls. Those girls; the ones that aren't any fun. All they think about is keeping their dresses clean, being quiet and sitting very still with their backs straight. Those girls aren't like her adored Morey, who doesn't care about dirt or noise or censure. Nor are those girls like the boys, who are restricted by stupid skirts, and who don't have to have their scalps pulled off every morning by combs which hate her messy, tousled hair.

It takes her a while to get back to the meadow, as she is now too tired to run, but arriving back at last she meets her maid, who at once begins to rant on about the state of her clothes and her general appearance. The sun is sinking lower in the sky, and is now obscured by the castle, whose white walls have turned red and orange in its light. The maid takes her back to the castle, and arriving in the main courtyard, the maid lets go of her hand as her anxious mother and father run forward and embrace her. They, at least, do not acre about her being ladylike; as her mother says, its abominable for six year olds to be expected to sit still and learn to sew, but as they are at court, she must behave with more "decorum" (her nanny's favourite word, which she has grown to hate), like the other girls.

A man steps forward, and places his hand on her father's shoulder;

"She's back safely now. Nothing to worry about."

Her father nods and the man, whom she remembers is the king, turns to the blond-haired boy and declares;

"Although it is no thanks to you, Arthur."

The boy expostulates - "She wasn't my responsibility, father!"

"Nevertheless," the king replies, "You should look out for the younger and weaker members that you socialise with. Everyone should be your responsibility. I would hope that nothing like this occurs again."

With that, he turns and begins to make his way back into the castle, the adults following. The boy, Arthur is his name, steps up to her and exclaims;

"Look what you did! You got me into trouble with your stupid game!"

"It's not my fault that you ran away," she replies tearfully, "I was shouting but you didn't stop."

"Well it's not my fault you are too slow. Stupid girls," he mutters as her turns away.

He does not see her little face screw up in anger, and her jaw set determinedly. Hearing footsteps behind, he only just has time to turn as he feels her small arms give him a very determined shove. And then he is falling over, falling backwards, not to land on the cobbles that he expected, but in the freezing water of the fountain behind him. The members of the court, his father, all the adults turn as one hearing the splash, and all the small girls and boys gasp as they see him hit the water. The girl sticks her small nose in the air, and with a wink to the black-haired girl, she walks off as the spectators begin to laugh at the spectacle of the heir apparent of the kingdom of Camelot, sitting drenched in a fountain. He was beaten by a girl!

* * *

**Lol EllieBaby xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter: please enjoy! Thank you very much to Writing2Death for their review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, and the title belongs to the BBC (Series 2, Episode 2). **

* * *

"What time do you call this, Merlin?" asked Arthur, as Merlin entered his chambers one morning bearing the Prince's breakfast. "I was hoping for some breakfast before midday."

"Sorry," replied Merlin, "Gaius wanted me to collect some supplies this morning for a patient, and so I was delayed."

"You always seem to have an excuse for everything, don't you, Merlin? You're constantly tardy; I sometimes wonder that you bother to show up at all."

"So do I." Merlin muttered as he placed down the plate, and walked over to the cupboard to search but Arthur's clothes.

"What was that?" questioned Arthur, turning to face him.

"Nothing, sire, just thinking out loud is all." he replied, trying his hardest to show an innocent countenance.

"Hmmmm." Arthur regarded him suspiciously as there came a knock at the door, and a guard entered.

"Sire," he bowed to Arthur, "the King requests your presence in the throne-room as soon as possible." The guard bowed his way out.

Speculation averted, the next few minutes were given over to the hurried preparation of getting the Prince ready for the day, and with only a few tart remonstrations from Arthur, everything was ready for the meeting in the throne-room.

The room was full, with Morgana seated behind the King as normal, and all eyes were upon Arthur as he made his way to sit beside his standing father, and so Merlin was able to slip unnoticed in the corner next to Gaius.

"Court of Camelot, you may be wondering why I have called you here this morning in such a manner. The reason is that we are soon to welcome another member to our esteemed court. Lady Cassandra of Pelias, whose noble father Lord Petram of Pelias, passed away earlier this year. I'm sure that many of you will recollect her previous visits to court before her mother died. Lady Cassandra was the ward of her aunt Lady Enide, but upon reaching the age of eighteen a month ago, she has made it her wish to reside at Camelot for an unspecified period of time. I trust that in light of her recent bereavement, you will all make Lady Cassandra feel at home here in Camelot. Thank-you."

No sooner had Uther finished than excited conversations broke out over the room. Merlin particularly noticed the look on Arthur's face; one of displeasure. Juxtaposed to this was the delighted face of Morgana; her face was positively glowing from the smile that it up her countenance. It was the brightest he had seen he look for a while, after all the toll that her recent nightmares had taken upon her.

"Who is this Lady Cassandra of Pelias?" he questioned Gaius, intrigued by the contrasting reactions of Arthur and Morgana.

"She is the daughter of Lord Petram, an old friend and ally of Uther's. Her family frequented Camelot for most of the summers up to her childhood, until the tragic death of her mother from the plague when she was twelve. Since then, her father rarely brought her to the court; I fear the recollection of the place where he met and courted his wife being to painful for him."

"And Lady Cassandra herself? What is she like?"

"Very…unusual. Although she may have changed considerably in the past six years. You'll have to meet her and make your own decision for yourself."

Merlin was left with this cryptic information, as the court started to disband, and he was swept up in the tide of people slowly ebbing towards the door.

* * *

Later that day in Arthur's chambers, as Merlin was clearing up, Merlin decided to broach the topic to Arthur of Lady Cassandra.

"Soooo…" he mentioned casually as he swept the floor, "Who is this "Lady Cassandra"? The news of her arrival seems to have caused some excitement amongst the members of the court?"

"Lady Cassandra?" Arthur put down the spoon from the soup he was eating and regarded Merlin angrily. "The so-called "Lady" Cassandra is an annoying girl who spends her time either causing trouble for others, or getting them into it herself. She hardly even deserves the title of a lady as she runs around with ripped and grass-stained dresses, never sits still for one moment, and is altogether a rude and uncouth bothersome girl!" his voice rose towards the end of the rant.

"After all these years and you are still bitter about the time that she pushed you in the fountain, Arthur. You'd think that you would get over the shame of having been beaten by a girl after twelve years, but apparently not. You always did like to hold grudges." Morgana's cool voice entered from the open doorway.

"It's not just that! What about the time she stole my clothes and made off with them when I was swimming/ The time she told everyone that I had kissed that repulsive girl - what was her name again? I can't remember, but I do remember how ugly she was! All the times she spent following my friends and I around all summer, purely because we said that she couldn't join in our training! My dislike of her is merely because of the unfortunate fountain incident, in which I let her push me in to feel better, I'll have you know, it was because she is the most exasperating, frustrating an vexing nuisance ever to walk through the gates of Camelot! And you can stop laughing," he added to Merlin, who was bent double over him broom in silent laughter, most likely at the thought of Arthur in a fountain, "there are still my horses t muck out, my armour to polish, my sword to sharpen, my boots to wax, my chambers to clean, my bed to make, my socks to wash and my chamber pot to empty." This list of chores had the immediate effect of sobering Merlin up, and for the rest of the day, he was busy carrying out his chores.

* * *

The mysterious Lady Cassandra was the main subject of conversation over the next few days, but due to the sheer amount of jobs to do, which he considered was Arthur's revenge for his laughter, he missed Lady Cassandra's arrival, and only found out as he was hurrying along a corridor, carrying a huge load of wood, from an excited Gwen, who said that the Lady had arrived that morning, very secretly. Merlin was interested by this information, but was unable to ask anything about her, since Arthur was due back from his hunt any minute, and would want a roaring fire in his rooms.

Continuing his rush along the corridor, with his vision impaired by the heavy armful and a half of wood that he was laden with, thus it was that Merlin bumped into an unseen person coming the other way, and the wood fell all over the floor. Bending down to pick it up, and murmuring his apologies at the same time, Merlin banged heads with the person he had collided in to, who had also bent down to retrieve the wood. Looking up, he perceived a finely dressed, and rather pretty smiling lady. Noticing his stare, she stuck out her right hand to shake, eyes twinkling at him.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for my clumsiness; I'm afraid I wasn't looking where I was going, a usual occurrence for me."

"It's no matter, my lady…er…lady…er" he stammered.

"It's just Cassy; no "my lady" or any of that rubbish. I think knocking someone over deserves a first name basis." She laughed.

"I'm Merlin." he said, in response to her questioning gaze.

She smiled again and nodded, and began to retrieve the pieces of wood scattered across the floor.

"There's no need , my lady." He motioned towards the wood.

"It's as much of my fault as yours, so I do insist. But please, as I said, call me Cassy. All this "my lady" business makes me feel as if I'm supposed to be some grand Duchess, sweeping through halls and being generally arrogant and bombastic, something which I try to avoid being."

Soon, the wood was all collected, and Merlin was just about to thank the person whom he now knew as Lady Cassandra, when there came a shout from the other end of the corridor.

"OI! MERLIN! Stop dawdling and bring that wood up to my chambers." A bespattered Arthur came into view, but stopped his tirade when he saw the lady next to Merlin.

"My lady! I am sorry for my uncouth manners; it's only that this servant can be lazy and often needs some motivation to get him to do something."

"Arthur?" she questioned.

He looked at her in shock. "Cassandra?"

She smiled and again put out her hand for him to shake. He narrowed his eyes, as if not quite believing what he was seeing, and then ignored the proffered hand, and brushed past her. She rolled her eyes as if in irritation, but the slight flicker in her eyes might have told a different story to an observer who knew her well.

Merlin was soon distracted from Arthur's rude behaviour by the arrival of Morgana, who came up to Arthur and enquired;

"Have you seen her yet? I heard that she arrived but an hour ago, but she wasn't in her chambers? Have you seen her, Merlin? Is she really here, or is it just…" she trailed off as she caught sight of a beaming Cassandra, partially hidden from view behind the two men, and with a cry, they simultaneously launched themselves at each other, coming together in a tight hug.

* * *

**Lol EllieBaby xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks very much to anon01 for your two reviews - much appreciated!**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning as Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers, bearing his breakfast. Today, he had woken up very early, and so had decided to awaken Arthur early as well, in order not to be berated for being late again. Arthur was snoring gently on his back as Merlin strolled in and pulled back the heavy brocade curtains.

"Time to wake up, Sire."

The prince groggily came to, and then sat up, wiping a hand over his sleepy face.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"The bell has just rung the sixth hour." replied Merlin.

Arthur looked from the sun just topping the horizon to Merlin's smiling face, and gave a groan.

"The sixth hour! I don't even need to be up until the eighth! What kind of idiot are you, Merlin?"

"Well, Sire," interjected Merlin, his face a shining beacon of innocence (cough cough), "As you were annoyed that I always arrive late, I resolved to be extra early today, to make up for it."

Arthur frowned, but as he had no proof that Merlin had done this deliberately, and as it really was too early in the morning to be bothered with Merlin's general uselessness, he simply rolled over, and instructed Merlin to close the curtains once more.

"And don't you dare wake me up again this morning!" he admonished.

"But Sire, what about…?"

"I said don't wake me up at all, not even if there happens to be a fire in my chambers. And I'll be speaking to you later about this, Merlin." With that threat, he fell silent, and a few moments later, snores once more began to emanate from the pillow.

Merlin sighed, and then left the chambers, carefully closing the door behind him. Outside, he paused and grinned, and then set off to have a few hours to himself.

* * *

Making his way down to the practice grounds at the ninth hour, the time at which Arthur normally met his men for training, Merlin was greeted with an odd sight. There was no Arthur to be seen, and all the knights were clustered in a small circle, around something which he couldn't make out from the distance that he was away from them. Nearing the huddle, he heard a voice saying;

"I always seem to remember, Alex, that time you got on your father's big destrier to ride him, and had made it about five yards from the stable, before it bucked you off and bolted."

Laughter resounded from the knights, and then Sir Bors, a young but nevertheless huge knight, questioned;

"So have you learnt to ride yet, Cassy, or are you still unpermitted to do so?"

The first voice, which he realised must belong to the Lady Cassandra as it was a higher pitch than the deep rumbles of the knights, replied;

"Alas, unfortunately not. My uncle, who was my father's older brother, and so heir to the estate, was tragically killed in an accident when his horse trampled him to death. He was one of the finest riders, but his death led to my father becoming the heir, and ever since my father would not allow me to even sit on the mildest pony. Since his death a few months back, I have not had the time to learn, and even had I the time, I fear that I would be put to shame as a grown woman of eighteen failing where a seven year old may succeed."

"Well, I'd be happy to teach you, if you did want to learn. And to put your doubts at rest, I am sure you will be a fine horsewoman given the time."

"What's this? You can't even ride a horse?" Arthur's voice rang out from behind Merlin. The group turned to regard him, and Lady Cassandra emerged from the centre of the group, wearing a pretty green dress, and with her hair all tied up as it had been the day before.

"No, Arthur, I can't." she replied, staring almost belligerently at him. "My father would not permit me to learn, and so learn I have not. Was there anything else you wished to say whilst you were here, or did you just come to insult me?"

"In fact, I came to train my knights, and would not have it been late were it not for the antics of a certain servant." Arthur glared at Merlin while he said this, as Merlin once more tried to assume an air of innocence. "I did not expect toy find you flirting with all twelve of them at once, when they should be training."

"Flirting, my lord? I leave such a thing as flirting to the ladies of the court who wish to wrap men such as you, around their little fingers. Personally, I was catching up with my old childhood friends, such as Sir Alexander and Sir Bors here. If you remember correctly, we all got on very well together when I used to come to court every summer."

"Well if you could leave your "catching up" to a time when my knights weren't supposed to be training to protect Camelot from danger, I would be very grateful."

"I'll see you at the ball tonight, my Lady." interrupted Sir Bors. "I was wondering if I could engage your hand for the first dance?"

"I would be happy to dance with you, Bors." she replied, smilingly.

"Might I have the honour of the second dance, Cassy?" asked Tristam.

"And I the third?"

"Perhaps the fourth, my lady?"

"The fifth?"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!!!!" roared Arthur. "You can ask Lady Cassandra to dance at the ball itself, though why anyone would want to dance with her is beyond me." He subsided into an angry mutter.

"Just because you can't dance, Arthur, there's no reason to be jealous of those who can." cut in Cassandra.

"I don't know what illusion you are under, my lady, but I assure you that I am perfectly qualified in the area of dancing."

"We shall see this evening then, won't we? That is, if any lady will have you as a partner."

Arthur gritted his teeth; "Then I would request the honour of you hand in a dance this evening, my lady." He spat the last two words.

She turned. "I do not know if I have yet made it clear, but contrary to popular belief, I have no wish to dance with you."

She turned once more to walk back to the castle.

"Are you afraid of the challenge, my lady? Arthur taunted after her.

"Your petty attempt at goading me will not work, I assure you."

"Then why not dance with me?" he smirked at her.

"Very well then. I will see you tonight." With that last rejoinder, she walked off in the direction of the castle.

* * *

The ball began in the eighth hour of the evening. As a servant, Merlin had been obliged to set out the various tables for food and the chairs around the dance floor for weary dancers. Now, he was engaged in helping Arthur to dress for the ball, in a midnight blue shirt and tight black trousers.

"Is that everything?" he asked, stepping back to check that Arthur wasn't missing anything.

"Yes, miraculously you haven't forgotten anything."

"Good. Well, have fun." Merlin turned towards the door.

"Where are you going, Merlin?" came Arthur's voice from the room he had just vacated.

"To change, sire. For the ball." replied Merlin, coming back into the room.

"And how do you propose to do that when your costume is in my room?"

"Costume, sire? What costume?"

Arthur grinned menacingly.

"This costume." He brought out the red costume with the feathered hat that he had made him wear so long ago.

Merlin knew that this was payback for the early morning wake up call, and resignedly took the costume to change into. He walked back to his chambers dejectedly, holding the stupid hat, and having put it on, deliberately turned away from the mirror to avoid having to glimpse his ridiculous appearance.

Standing just inside the doors to the throne room, he knew that he was attracting the sniggers and attention of both the nobles and the servants, and inwardly cursed himself for trying to get the better of Arthur.

"What an…um…interesting hat." Came a voice from behind him.

He turned, to see Lady Cassandra wearing a diaphanous silk gown, with a red under layer, and her hair all piled on top of her head, and held there with two glistening glass flower clips. He would never have guessed, from her image this morning, that she was quite this beautiful. Not that she wasn't pretty, but she looked absolutely stunning.

She noticed his stare, and laughed.

"The result of two hours of primping and brushing and bathing and all the other tortures that women have to endure. I assure you I would be much more comfortable in breeches and a shirt, but it perhaps would not be quite acceptable for a ball. Your dress is very…formal." she remarked.

"It's the traditional dress for a servant of Camelot. Or as I call it, "Arthur's revenge for waking him up early." He told her ruefully.

"Ahhhh. I wasn't sure whether you were wearing it out of choice, but I had some inkling it wasn't voluntary."

She reached up to touch a feather on the hat, and then, with a deliberate swipe, she knocked the hat off his head and onto the floor.

"Oops. Clumsy me."

She then raised herself in his estimation again by stepping forward onto the hat, and exclaiming, as if in distress (which from the twinkle she had in her eyes, he could tell she wasn't) "Oh no! You can't possible wear that now. I am so dreadfully sorry!"

She winked at him surreptitiously.

"It is no matter at all, my lady, no matter at all. Pray quiet yourself from worry."

She nodded, and with a look around to check no one was watching, she kicked the hat with one slippered foot under the table.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem. Anytime. Hope that you enjoy the ball."

They shared a smile, and as she turned as she began to walk away.

"If Arthur asks you what happened to the hat, tell him that it was a tragedy of my clumsiness. He ought to know the truth, after all."

And with that, she disappeared into the crowd, leaving a grateful and smiling Merlin behind.

When Arthur asked him later in the evening about the hat, he informed him what of the Lady Cassandra's clumsiness, to which Arthur began to mutter angrily to himself, and then stormed off into the crowd. The evening was otherwise pleasant, and he caught sight of her dancing with the various knights who had requested the honour of her hand. At the end of the evening, just as Merlin was yawning, and wishing to go to bed, there came an announcement.

"Lords and Ladies, I would like you to join me in welcoming the fair Lady Cassandra onto the dance floor to dance with me."

As the guests dutifully clapped, Cassandra emerged from the back of the crowd, and walked up to Arthur, a steely glint in her eye.

"Do you perhaps wish to make a spectacle of yourself dancing? Mind you, you always did like the attention."

He merely smirked at her, and took her hand as the music of a waltz began to play. As it turned out, they were both excellent dancers, breeding and tuition most likely playing a key role in this talent.

Merlin was standing just behind the king, and so heard Lord Ulfin remark to him;

"They dance beautifully together, Sire. You should be vey proud of your son.

"I am indeed proud of him. And I agree, Ulfin, they do make a wonderful couple."

Merlin stared at his back incredulously. Cassandra and Arthur a wonderful couple?! And then he caught the eye of Morgana, standing not too far away, and they exchanged a glance. At least someone seemed to share his opinion.

* * *

**I know that this is very pathetic, but I'm going to do something here that I know many writers do and beg for one or two reviews. I have to say I don't normally do this, as I feel that people don't want to be bothered with reviews, its just that having one had two people review, I am unsure whether people like the story, or if they think it is lame, and as I know that over 80 people have read it, it is very dishearting to only have two people review! So if you have the time and the inclination, I would be very appreciative of any reviews, either telling my why it sucks, or what to improve, or that they like it! Thanks very mcuh for reading my story anyway! Lol EllieBaby xxx**


End file.
